Buy Menu
The buy menu is an in-game menu which allow players to equip themselves with weapons and equipment for the following battles. Everything in the buy menu, as its name suggests, must be bought with in-game money. Overview Buy menu is mostly used in game modes like Standard, Deathmatch, Team Deathmatch and Zombies!. Some maps have items and weapons on them, some of them (like Deathrun) require no weapons. One can only buy weapons if (s)he is standing in the buy zone. A green shopping cart on the left indicates that one is standing in it. The use of the buy menu is not always required, as in some game modes, one keeps his/her weapons at the end of the round, and takes them to the next one. Due the fact that players drop their weapons on death, one can pick up the other players' weaponry and equipment, thus not costing money at all. However, it requires at least one player to be killed, and one could have great disadvantage against a fully equipped player if (s)he bought nothing, even bigger if there is no Fog of War. On some servers there is a predefined time before the game starts. It is called''' freeze time'. The players can neither move nor attack until it passes, hence the name. Use this time to buy the items you need. After that time passes, the game proceeds normally. Sub-Menus Handgun This sub-menu allows the players to equip themselves with the followings: *USP for 500 $ *Glock for 400 $ *Deagle (Desert Eagle) for 650 $ *P228 for 600 $ *Elite for 1000 $ *Five-Seven for 750 $ Shotgun This sub-menu allows the players to buy short-ranged but powerful weapons. *M3 for 1700 $ *XM1014 for 3000 $ Sub-Machine Gun These are very fast and light weapons, but they usually do little damage. *Mac 10 for 1400 $ (Terrorists only) *TMP for 1250 $ (Counter-Terrorists only) *MP5 for 1500 $ *P90 for 2350 $ *UMP45 for 1700 $ Rifle The most common weapons used by players can be found here. *Galil for 2000 $ (Terrorists only) *Famas for 2250 $ (Counter-Terrorists only) *AK-47 for 2500 $ (Terrorists only) *M4A1 for 3100 $ (Counter-Terrorists only) *SG552 for 3500 $ (Terrorists only) *Aug for 3500 $ (Counter-Terrorists only) *Scout for 2750 $ *AWP for 4750 $ *G3SG1 for 5000 $ *SG550 for 4200 $ Machine Gun Currently, there is only one Machine Gun, that is the: *M249 for 5750 $ Equipment These items can be very useful in battles. Some can be used as a defense, while others to mislead and confuse the enemy. *Kevlar for 10 $ per AP, max 65 AP (650 $) *Kevlar+Helm for 10 $ per AP, max 100 AP (1000 $) *Flashbang for 200 $ *HE for 300 $ *Smoke Grenade for 300 $ *Defuse Kit for 200 $ (Counter-Terrorists only) *Night Vision for 1250 $ *Tactical Shield for 1000 $ (Counter-Terrorists only) *Flare for 150 $ '''Note: '''Tactical Shield cannot be bought always, even if one is a Counter-Terrorist. That is because the server does not allow the Tactical Shield to be bought. Other items/options Primary Ammo Fills one's weapon (excludes the ones mentioned in the Handgun section, and some weapons from the special weapons list) with ammo for 50 $. Secondary Ammo Same as above, however, it fills the ones mentioned in the Handgun section. Autobuy Buys the weapons listed in the ''autobuy.cfg file without the player's help. If there is not enough money for a specific weapon, it skips buying that one. autobuy.cfg can be found at the Counter-Strike 2D's folder in the sys folder. Rebuy Automatically buys the weapons the player bought in the previous round. If there is not enough money for a specific weapon, it skips buying that one. Back/Close Jumps to the upper buy menu level or exits it completely. Trivia *The players spawn in the middle of the Buyzone. *One can place a NoBuy entity in the Map Editor to disallow buying completely. *One cannot buy if (s)he is standing in the enemy's Buyzone. *Buying Kevlar+Helm then buying Kevlar, or buying the same things shows "You already have this or something better". *Disabling a T Spawn or CT Spawn entity does not disallow buying in the spawn's buy zone. *Modifying the damage of a buyable weapon with the mp_wpndmg, mp_wpndmg_z1, ''and mp_wpndmg_z2'' commands will result in that the modified damage will be shown at the Buy Menu. Category:Gameplay